The modern communications era has brought a remarkable expansion of wired and wireless data transmission networks. Data transmission plays a vital role in the communication industry and nowadays people are interested in transferring huge data between multiple host systems. This can be achieved using advanced technologies available for data communication such as Multipath Transmission Control Protocol (MPTCP), Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), 4G and other wireless technologies. However, this could be a challenging task for the current systems that are available to support these advanced networking technologies. Some computing systems have the capability to use any one of the above mentioned advanced technologies but those systems do not provide flexibility to the user to choose between two or more data transmission protocols and does not offer high speed data connection between the host and destination systems/servers as required.
Current system and method relating to data transfer utilize transport protocols, such as MPTCP, Multi-Connection TCP (MCTCP) or Concurrent Multipath Transfer-Stream Control Transmission Protocol (CMT-SCTP) and the conventional TCP/SCTP to enable communication between a source host system and multiple destinations.
Further, wireless communication device can be Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), handheld/portable mobile telephone and portable computer, wherein the device communicates IP flow simultaneously over multiple heterogeneous network access interfaces using MPTCP or User Datagram Protocol (UDP) or TCP.
But, the existing system and method do not have a proper mechanism to utilize all available network interfaces and all available MIMO wireless transceivers. Also, there was no proper system existing in prior art to support both the MPTCP protocol and the regular or conventional TCP/UDP/SCTP using user specific interface mechanisms. In addition, the user has not been given a choice/freedom to decide the type of transmission protocols (MPTCP or TCP/UDP/SCTP or both) to be used based on their requirements. Also, a mechanism to periodically monitor the failure that occurs in network interface or MIMO systems and to intimate the failure to the network administrators has been lacking.